


Colours

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: In a world of stereotypes, it’s hard to be ‘yourself’. Virgil and Logan know this better than anyone, but when they and two others, Roman and Patton, meet in a completely mundane situation, it leads to them all going on a journey to change the entire world.





	1. Prologue

There are three types of people in this world. The first are the people who strengthen the stereotypes and fall into them unintentionally. Roman Prince and Patton Foster fall into these categories.

Roman is a red. The stereotypes for such are passionate, hot headed and protective of those they hold dear. He reflected these perfectly.

Patton is a yellow. The stereotypes for such are optimistic, happy-go-lucky and accepting. He also presented these values.

The second type of people in the world are those who do not conform to the stereotypes. This is the category Virgil Storm fell into.

He is a purple. The stereotypes are laid back, casual, calm and collected. Virgil was the complete opposite. He was a nervous wreck and suffered from severe anxiety. He hated his colour. Every time he’d tried to get professional help, they’d said, ‘You’re a purple! You can’t have anxiety. Get out of here, you’re wasting time for the people who actually need help!’

The third type of people were the ones who hadn’t started off conforming to the stereotypes but had been forced into them by society. This is the category Logan Berry found himself in.

He is a blue. The stereotypes for them are depressed, lonely, and in general just really really sad. When Logan was a kid, he hadn’t been like that. He’d been curious, the world around him excited him and he wanted to know all about it. But then society ruined everything. No one was friends with him because they didn’t want to hang out with someone depressing. Complete strangers harassed him, mostly verbally, occasionally physically. Eventually, he’d grown to hate his colour, hate himself. He was depressed, touch starved, alone. He had been forced into his stereotype.

And, anyway, if that’s how society always saw you, what was the point in trying to be anything else?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman attends his first tutoring session.

‘Tutoring?! I can’t go to tutoring, I’ve got drama practice!’

Miss Holden sighs, looking over her laptop at me. ‘Rehearsals are on Tuesdays; your tutor sessions are on Fridays. You won’t miss anything, Roman.’

‘But I’m doing fine in Math, I don’t need this!’ I insist. ‘Please, I don’t want to give up my Friday afternoons!’

‘I’m sorry, Roman, but you have to, otherwise you’re going to fail Math and you’ll have to go to summer school.’

‘SUMMER SCHOOL?!’

Miss Holden nods. ‘It’s either that or tutoring. Your choice, Roman.’

I bite my lip, thinking it over.

‘If it makes you feel better,’ Miss Holden adds, ‘you won’t be the only one. Two other students from my other classes will be there, and your tutor is a student as well.’

I let out an irritated sigh. ‘Fine. I’ll go to tutoring.’

‘Good. Friday, right after classes, this room,’ Miss Holden informs me. ‘It’ll be a detention if you don’t turn up.

‘Got it,’ I nod, standing up. I turn and leave the room, running a hand through my flaming red hair.

I should probably explain in case you just so happen don’t come from around here and don’t know. For all I know, this story could somehow reach a distant alien galaxy, or an alternate universe...

Basically, in this world, everyone has a different hair colour. Mine is a striking crimson. Every colour supposedly means something. For example, red means you’re passionate and protective of loved ones. Who needs a personality test when your traits are stated by your hair colour?

It’s pretty much the ideal world, as you can choose who will be a good fit for friendships and dating based off their hair. For example, when I started high school, I immediately gravitated to other reds and oranges. Oranges are daredevils and adrenaline seekers.

Anyway, enough about this. I need to figure out how I’m going to get through these tutoring sessions...

-

Okay, here we go. First tutor session and I just arrived. Time to see who I’m gonna be stuck for the next I-dunno-how-long.

Oh, boy, we’re certainly rag tag bunch. The other two already sat here are a yellow and a purple. The yellow is in the centre of the front row, smiling and looking eager to learn, and the purple is sat in the far-left corner, headphones on and ignoring the world. I slip into a desk in the middle row and pull out my sketchbook and start continuing my current work. It’s a recreation of the scene from Sleeping Beauty where Maleficent changes into a dragon and Prince Philip rides in on his noble steed to slay the dragon witch.

However, just as I’m about to finish sketching Philip’s face, the door of the room opens, and our tutor walks in. I openly groan. Just great, fantastic. He’s a blue. Time to get ready for the most boring and depressing hour of my life.

‘Patton, Roman and Virgil, correct? My name’s Logan Berry, and I’ll be your tutor for the rest of the year.’

‘Can we have someone else? Like anyone?’ I ask.

Logan raises an eyebrow. ‘I’m sorry, am I not satisfactory? Is the student who is top of their classes not an appropriate tutor for you?’ I open my mouth to respond, but he cuts across me. ‘No, I get it. I see. It’s understandable...’

‘What’s understandable?’ the yellow asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

‘Mr I’m-so-great-and-better-than-you over there thinks Logan’ll be a bad tutor because he’s a blue,’ the purple replies. He turns and glares at me. ‘Right?’

‘Come on! You can’t blame me! Blues are sad and depressing... Won’t exactly make for interesting learning.’

‘Now, kiddo, you shouldn’t be so harsh. If we’re all gonna be spending Fridays in here together, we need to get along,’ the yellow scolds me.

‘And you do realise the whole colours matching personalities thing is complete bullshit, right?’ the purple adds.

‘Does it? I’ve literally never met anyone who’s personality didn’t match their hair. Exhibit A.’ I gesture to myself.

‘Well, you’re about to have your mind blown, because I, Virgil Storm, a purple, have crippling anxiety.’

I raise an eyebrow at the purple, Virgil. ‘You don’t seem very anxious.’

‘That’s because the idea of tutoring and the fact I might fail math made me so panicked and stressed that I have entered a state of complete numbness to it. It’ll change in about an hour.’

‘Well, I hate to disappoint,’ Logan speaks up, ‘but I don’t exactly go against my hair colour.’

‘Exactly. No one does! Virgil over there’s probably just trying to be a special snowflake...’

I feel the glare of the purple from across the classroom. Logan just folds his arms. ‘Look, we didn’t come to argue about our hair colours, we’re here to learn ma- ‘

‘Are you trying to get to me or something?’ Virgil asks me. ‘Because I’m not gonna get upset. I’ve heard that so many times. Literally every time I’ve tried to get an appointment with a therapist, I’ve heard that. It’s not gonna make me sad, or angry. I just think you’re a complete and utter dick now.’

‘Language!’ the yellow, who I presume is Patton, calls out. ‘Look, let’s not turn against each other so soon, okay? We only just met, let’s not jump to conclusions about each other. I know! Why don’t we do some ice breaker games?’

‘But we’re supposed to be doing math- ’

‘Games sound great!’ I grin. ‘I like your thinking, Patton.’

And so, Patton starts leading us in ice breaker games. Logan keeps trying to swerve the conversation back to maths, but I speak over him when he does. I’d much rather do this that solving simultaneous equations. Virgil seems mostly indifferent to the whole thing. Eventually, the hour is up.

Logan sighs. ‘We didn’t get any  work done...’ He grabs his bag, and storms out.

‘What is up his butt?’ I mutter.

‘I dunno, maybe because you started the lesson with calling him sad and depressing, and then proceeded to make sure we avoided doing any of the work he’d planned,’ Virgil replies, pulling his headphones on. He gives Patton a wave before leaving too.

Patton’s frowning. ‘Gosh, I didn’t mean to make Logan upset, I just thought it would be the best way for us to get used to and know each other...’

‘It’s not your fault. Blue’s are all oversensitive,’ I tell him, picking up my sketchbook and bag. ‘I guess I’ll see you next week.’

I leave the room without a second thought.


End file.
